Beautiful
by Netrixie
Summary: I’d always thought that Draco Malfoy was beautiful. It was impossible to look at him and not realize that fact." DMHP implied. Character Death, Dark overtones. More warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Beta: **something.l1k3.laughter

**Authors Note:** This came to me when I was listening to the Campbell's Soup Sea Salt commercial thingy. Yeah- I don't get it, either.

**Warnings: **Character death.

**Rating: -K? T?-**

**Title: **Beautiful

… … …

I'd always thought that Draco Malfoy was beautiful.

It was impossible to look at him and not realize that fact. His platinum hair, mercury eyes, and alabaster skin shone with a haunting beauty, and his angelic face was an unearthly mirror of a higher plane; his arresting form ensnared my eyes and trapped my soul.

We'd never gotten along, everyone knew that, but sometimes I wondered what it would be like to get to know him, to understand the workings of his complex mind, to see behind the posh façade. These were the mysteries that kept me up at night and made caring for Ginny in the way that was expected of me, in the way that she craved more than anything else, impossible.

She wanted things from me I was not ready to give anyone, let alone the first person I'd ever been in a relationship with. But she never understood that, and her constant nagging is what finally ended it between us.

Or so I told myself.

I would never admit that glinting silver eyes kept me from sleeping, kept me from breathing, kept me from caring about her.

She left me after she had 'put up with my crap for too long', and I didn't even realize that she was gone. Who knew that my enemy would become my fascination? That I would give up my mundane, so-called "ideal" life for something so different, so dangerous?

He was so far above anything I had ever known- anyone I had ever met- that it was impossible for me to focus on earthly things. There was something so much better than all of this, so much more than I had hoped for from this world, and I had found it.

I never expected anything from him. I never expected to be the one he singled out in that roomful of people celebrating the death of their greatest enemy. I never expected him to take me back with him.

I never expected to be where I am right now.

He looks at me through those liquid silver orbs and I realize something.

Even as he stands with his wand held in a steady grip I realize that he is perfect. He has never pretended to be anyone other than who he is, has never portrayed himself as anything less. Unlike so many minor beings, he has always been _exactly _who he is.

His innocent face has a harsh cast to it now. His exquisite beauty should not be marred by the ugly, distorted, twisted lines of emotion. His glorious perfection should not be disfigured by the tic in his jaw.

But yet I also realize something else.

Here in this moment when he is perfectly Draco, his physical beauty means nothing. He is no longer just my unnatural obsession; he is my Judge- and my Jury.

He is my God.

There will never be another like him. He is unique- for who could follow in his footsteps? Who would dare to stand and challenge his legacy?

Who could look at me with _that _emotion in their eyes and have me feel nothing more than gratitude that he noticed me at all? No one.

He raises his wand and his features smooth back into their normal breathtaking array. I can tell that he has made his decision, can tell that he has resolved whatever indecisiveness he had suffered.

I watch as his mouth opens and he speaks the words I have dreaded since I knew their meaning:

"_Adava Kedavra."_

But I needed to hear him say it. In some way it means he also knew my life was over the moment I killed his father's Master.

He somehow knew I had nothing left to live for, that there was nothing left for me here. I had fulfilled my purpose on this earth when I had cast the same spell he has just given to me.

When the green light hits my chest, there is no pain- there is no regret. All I could have wished for was to see shining silver eyes guide me to the next place, and I have been granted that.

His beautiful perfection is the last thing I see as my eyes close, and the darkness I have cheated for so long finally takes its prize.


End file.
